Experiments to Rebels: The Fight for Freedom
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: (Collab with FlaminDead) Cortex is up to no good once again, this time kidnapping two people from the real world to use as experiments. What happens when things don't go his way and his subjects escape? Will they be able to find their way home? (Rated T for violence and possible foul language from one of the characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! undeadArtist666 here with a collab for ya! This chapter is my part of a collab with my best friend FlaminDead, who has returned to writing after a long time so be sure to head over to check out his new stuff!**

 **This little idea is just for fun, as fanfiction should be, and will be updated whenever one of us gets our assigned chapter finished. That being said, please be patient with us as we have other things to do that may distract us from writing(for example: I have two daughters to take care of and FD is currently working on exams, so his part will be coming whenever he's ready.).**

 **We hope you enjoy our little collab! On to my part!**

* * *

 **(Desi)**

It had been a long day for me, I had been running errands to craft stores and having to buy groceries. By the time I had made it to my apartment, the sun had started to set. That's what happens when you don't have a car and have to walk everywhere you go.

"Finally!" I sighed, shutting the door with my foot and stumbling into the living room with an armful of bags.

I plopped everything down on the floor and went through it all, taking the food into the kitchen and putting it in the appropriate places. I then took all the craft supplies to my extra bedroom, it was pretty small so I made it into a craft room. I put the fabrics on the shelves that were sorted by color, making sure I had them all in their place. I then did the same with the colors of thread, yarn, and construction paper. I put the other things in assigned cabinets and containers, things that were new scissors, cotton stuffing, buttons, zippers, sewing needles, and measuring tape.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to relax." I stretched my arms in the air and headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed an energy drink, a bag of chips, and a small container of ice cream. I held a spoon in my mouth as I carried everything to the small table in my living room where I had my game system set up. I put on my headphones and locked my apartment door, blasting some loud music as I turned on my PlayStation three and grabbed my custom midnight blue controller that had black flames on it.

I smiled and looked through the games I had, smiling more when I remembered that I was close to finishing 'Crash of the Titans' so I decided to play that.

My game wasn't acting right for some reason when it started up, and my save data wasn't there. I was mad, so I just started a new game. I flew through the game easily, seeing as I had had it almost beaten before.

It was strange, Cortex seemed to be staring right at me every time he was on screen. I decided to pause and open my ice cream, taking a few bites as I opened my energy drink. I looked and the TV screen had changed to nothing but a swirling green and yellow vortex. I put my spoon and drink down, tucking my phone in my pants pocket and sliding my headphones to my neck as I stood and got closer to see if this was some kind of joke from someone who had figured out how to hack into my profile.

"What in the hell is going on with this thing?" I tilted my head and reached out to touch the screen, but it felt like someone was pulling my arm.

I tried to back away, but I was pulled into the screen with a force so strong that I began to panic and I couldn't breathe.

I landed on a cold floor moments later, I struggled to catch my breath as I looked around. I saw Dr. Cortex staring at me with an evil grin on his face, then I felt something hit me in the back of the head. The last thing I remembered before blacking out...was someone strapping me to a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, FlaminDead taking over undeadArtist666's account. Muahahaha!**

 **Just kidding, it's a great pleasure to collab with my great friend for the first time ever. Thank you for the support for this fanfic, we really appreciate it. Now yes, I do have exams coming up in a few days (wish me luck), but I found myself a bit bored, so I decided to type up my chapter :) This is written in my OC's, otherwise known as Bob, perspective. He is essentially a tanned, slim-shaped nerd who has a dark brown longer messy hair + drop fade. Hope you guys enjoy what you are about to read!**

* * *

Wow, what a spectacular day I had! I woke up in a cheery mood, ecstatic to go to the video game amusement park in Orlando with my three best friends: my girlfriend, John, who was my brother, and my father. We heard all the great stuff they had: a Resident Evil-themed roller coaster, a Street Fighter VR experience, a Final Fantasy pendulum ride, and even a Jak and Daxter shooting game. But I was most looking forward to one thing only: the Crash Bandicoot's Crash Bash experience. This is where you can play in the Polar Panic (with metal polar bears instead of real ones), Ballistix, Crate Crush (with easily breakable crates and not stone or metal), and Pogo Pandemonium. And oh, so much more. We all decided to take part in the primary four, Crashball, Polar Panic, Pogo Painter, and Jungle Bash. The winner of the series can get large Crash and Cortex stuffed toys, whilst the runner up can win a necklace of their choice that represents a character. We started with the Crashball, 15 lives or balls each to lose. I stepped in my hovercraft as the supervisors had to explain to us how to use the machines: tap the side to hover on your right and tap the side to hover on your left, use the left pedal to speed up and use the right pedal to boost the push. Seems a bit complicated but I will get used to it…

I let so many balls go in, I was bound to lose. Heck, it was the stupid machines! I looked at the scoreboard, and it said 'Bob, 2. Lilly, 7. John, 12. Dad, 3.' I yelled out to my dad and Lilly to target John, to which he chuckles that they will all be against him. He was the master of Crash Bash since he completed the 200% version without going on a fit, so he knew the ins and outs of the game. We all got the metallic balls heading towards us, and we all boosted the push right at John. He just speed up his machine and hit back every ball, scoring on all of us.

"How even?" I exclaimed, shook to the core.

He's too good. Another ball came my way and I shot at it right in the corner of John's area, which went through. Finally, I thought. Dad got one as well and boosted the push, hitting the corner of John's goal, then my own, and slid all the way to John's zone again. Yes! 10 more to go. Again, we all got the metallic balls coming right at us, and we managed to score on him, again. 7 more. And then, he bumps into a ball, sliding into my goal, which means I lost. Well, crap! I watched as I got out and there went my dad. Now it was down to Lilly and John. John was too powerful to conquer, winning Crash Ball. We then played Polar Panic, and they told in order for us to push our opponents, we must hit the bears on the head. Pretty simple! And the announcer yells out "Go!", as we all started to push each other into the ice barriers. My dad was the first one to fall. Heck, he didn't even fall with the bear. He actually dropped his phone on the ice rink and we were all pushing the phone away from him. He got off of his bear and went to get his phone but he kept slipping. I was too busy pushing with John, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly push his body out of the rink, letting out a Wilhelm scream. I surprisingly eliminated John as well, after he was distracted by my dad's hilarious fall. Then it came down to me and Lilly, and it was a tough battle, but I pushed her out. Yes, I thought, 1, 1. Just have to beat him in Pogo Painter and Jungle Bash. Then came my nightmare, Pogo Painter. They gave me the pogo, Lilly the springs, John the rocket, and Dad the boots. Of course, I fell many many times, so I only managed to score like 20 points. However, I was glad, because John actually pushed the rocket button a little too hard and flew way too high in the air. That's why he ended up scoring 30 points, unlike his normal 120 points. Dad struggled a bit but was lucky that John and I were unlucky, so he scored 33 points. However, it was like my girlfriend KNEW how to play this game, because she scored 75 points. Okay, I'll admit. That's impressive, I thought to myself. I needed to win this next one: Jungle Bash. I can't let anyone win. I have to eliminate John and my dad first. So here we are, at the jungle with crates. I stepped on it and immediately broke, so the supervisors started to supply more crates.

The announcer yelled "Go!" and we all ran to grab a crate.

They were extremely light and were obviously fake, but understandable because no one wants to get splinters. I grab a crate and throw it at my dad, and the hit made him fly backwards into the jungle leaves. Oh God, that man is funny but clumsy! Sadly, John eliminated Lilly in about 10 seconds, throwing three crates separately. It was up to me to eliminate John. I run, back facing towards him, to grab a crate. One crate hit, and I was out. But me turning my back was a huge mistake because as I turn back to see John, there he was, right in front of my face. I got scared and the crate flew out of my hands. Sadly...it landed right on my stomach, which meant John just won. However, Lilly and I didn't go empty-handed so we were pleased. Still, the MVP was my dad of course. After a few more hours of games and rides, we left the amusement park. My dad dropped me and my girl off at her house while they drove back to my house. We went in, talked, and had a 'blast' spending time with each other.

Coming back from my girlfriend's house at 3 AM, I creeped up to my front door, sneakingly walking to the living room. I was so in love with what happened today and had a beautiful Aku Aku necklace, that I want to play some Crash Bash myself on my Playstation 4. However, because it was so late, I had to turn down the volume to 5. I mouthed out the words as I saw and heard the Eurocom introductions to the game. I smiled as I heard the theme song playing, since it was like replaying my childhood, except it was different...because I was older, duh! I was close to beating the game 200%, I just had to go back to the first hub world and get the crystal for Jungle Bash. I was using Cortex, since he was my favourites to use in the game. However, I noticed something odd…

You see, I remembered that my opponents were Crash, Coco, and Dingodile. But now, I know that they were Crash, Coco, Dingodile, Tiny, Brio, Koala Kong, and Rilla Roo. I was in shock, because I thought I found an impressive glitch. I was luckily screen recording at this moment so I could be showing this off to my brother and gloat that I had done something he has never done! I paused the game, grab some Oreos and jellybeans, ran back to my room and start munching away. Those certainly boosted my energy! Time to play this bad boy. 3, 2, 1, BOB! Huh? Bob? What's going on? Ugh, I'm probably just way too tired. I gave my Aku Aku necklace a kiss, hoping for some luck beating this. Here we go!

I tried to move Cortex, but he wouldn't budge. He was stuck!

"Oh my God, move, you brat!" I whisper yelled.

This was so frustrating, because the nitros were just landing on his big, fat head, while everyone else was fighting each other. There went Rilla Roo and Dingodile. I got really annoyed that I couldn't move my character, so I checked to see if the controller had batteries. It's in full batteries, connected to the system. I looked around to see what's happening and to ensure that I wasn't watching by anyone. I looked back to the TV screen and almost everyone except Cortex was dead.

"What?" I looked in confusion.

How was this even possible? How did he win? And why did I not hear the announcer say anything when he won? A better question, why did Cortex still have full health?!

"This is so weird...I better turn off the PS4 and head to bed." I dropped my controller to go turn off the PS4, but all of a sudden, I see a yellow and green vortex swirling around my screen.

My PS4 is probably corrupted, I imagined. I mean, it was pretty old. I bend down to turn off the PS4, but when I go back up, the screen is still showing the Crash Bash game and the vortex. I rub my eyes, and hear Cortex laughing. I got pulled into the screen by a robust force, even though I tried fighting it...But I wish I could have yelled.

I flew backwards, landing on the ground hard on the head. I had blurry vision at this point, I got knocked too hard, and I see the vortex get increasingly smaller. I look around and vividly see jungle trees, leaves, and the stone crates.

I also hear an echo of a deep voice…"Cortex wins!" And then, his laugh was heard, but I felt like he was very close to me when he belted the laugh.

I looked around in blurriness and saw Cortex. Right with my own eyes. I couldn't believe it, he pulled me in. But I was falling into unconsciousness and my eyes went shut.

What he said was unrecognizable afterwards: "...Tiny...Koala...Strap..Chair...Test...Experiment."

I wasn't too sure what he meant but I felt sharp nails and fur carry me and strap me to a chair. And that's when I started to fade to black.

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of the chapter. Now I want an actual Crash Bash Experience to be invented lol. Oh, well! Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I think next chapter is undeadArtist666's chapter so stay tuned to see what happens with her OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, undeadArtist again! I hope you enjoyed FlaminDead's chapter, because here's my next part! I know it may seem short but I'm running on low sleep so my creativity is a bit limited.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Desi)

I woke up and couldn't see anything in the dark room. I tried to move, but I was strapped to a chair with metal restraints. I was actually scared. My breathing became heavy as if I were about to have a panic attack. Then I remembered that I had my phone in my pocket and my headphones were around my neck.

I wiggled a bit to press the button on my phone against part of the chair so I could use the voice command. "Siri, play my favorite playlist."

"Playing favorites." was the reply.

I sighed and calmed down as the cover of Zombie by Bad Wolves started to play. I looked around and could barely see the outline of a light switch on the wall across the room.

"Hmm..." I looked around for a way to reach the light switch.

I tried moving in the chair again, getting it to wiggle a bit this time. I heard the squeaking of a bolt coming loose and kept moving until the bolt clinked to the ground. With a grin on my face, I picked the bolt up between my feet and tossed it in the air. Once it was close enough to my feet again, I gave it a good kick to send it flying across the room.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" said a voice.

The light then clicked on, revealing that the bolt hit Cortex in the eye as he was walking into the room. I glared at the man as he walked closer to me.

"Well, I knew you'd be awake by now...or at least one of you..." He said.

I looked next to me and saw a nerdy looking guy also strapped to a chair. He was out cold and covered in scratch marks as if he'd been carried in by someone, or something, with really sharp claws.

"...but that doesn't matter. I only need one of you at a time anyway."

"What do you want with me?" I asked as two robots came in the room.

"I need your help with a little project of mine. A little...experiment, you could call it. You're going to be one of my new test subjects." Cortex answered as the robots grabbed me and unstrapped me from the chair, one of them picked me up and held me tight.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking and trying to wiggle out of the robot's grip.

"Don't move too much, they're programmed to hold on to you as long as they need to."

Cortex then led the bots to another room filled with machines and scientific equipment. The robot that was carrying me then strapped me down to a cold, hard metal platform. My phone and headphones were then taken from me and put on a metal table next to a bunch of machines.

"H-hey! I need those!" I whined, feeling uncomfortable without my music.

"You'll get them back...eventually." Cortex said as he came over to me, holding a huge medical needle.

I started to panic. I hated needles. "No! No no no no no!"

"It'll only hurt for a moment..."

The metal straps around my body tightened and a helmet looking device lowered onto my head.

"...this syringe contains a formula that I developed called Anthronium. It will mutate a normal human into an anthropomorphic animal, but the animal depends on the type of DNA that I put into the chemical mixture. You and that guy that I captured are going to be the first ones I use this chemical on, you two will be my final attempts at creating leaders for my mutant army."

"And if we refuse?"

"There's no refusing, you have nowhere to go...there's no way back to your world and you'll be under my command...forever."

Cortex then shoved the needle into my arm and injected the Anthronium, as he called it, and my body began to feel tingly.

"It may take a while to kick in, but until then you can go back to your previous placement and take a little nap."

My body was numb as the restraints came loose, causing me to flop into the robot's arms like I was a ragdoll. I was carried back to the other room and strapped back into the chair from before. I glanced over to the guy in the chair next to mine and tried to warn him, but every part of me was too weak to move.

My only words that I was able to get out of my mouth: "...run...beware of the needle..."

My phone and headphones were then tossed at my feet as a way to tease me. I felt myself starting to breathe heavily, my body shaking slightly as a panic attack began. I tried to move, I tried to scream, but all I could do was close my eyes and let myself go unconscious again. I could hear the robots coming back for the other person.

I could only feel bad for him, my words echoing in my mind since I was unable to speak: _"I'm sorry..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good day, everyone. FlaminDead here, and I am back again with another update to this fanfic. I know I have been away for such a long time, but I figured that I must keep up to date with this fanfic as well. This chapter was such a great write, and so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

(Bob)

"I know you robots are trying to prepare the next test subject, but do not grab him just yet!" a hollow voice echoed. Sounded like Cortex's voice in my case of comatose after what transpired. "I need your help with creating a stronger formula for him." As he said that, the sounds of the loud machines travelled away from me, such that all I ended up hearing was a loud frequency piercing my eardrums, possibly at 10 kilo Hertz or something.

I started to stir up from the concussion, you can say, I received at the hands of Cortex, even though he didn't actually hit me. I looked around to see nothing but the shade of a murky, black air filling up the space. I also felt myself laying in an angled surface, so I thought I was going to fall off. I first wanted to give a big stretch from waking up, only to realized that I was in a straitjacket, strapped in my own personal prison. I tried to get up, thinking that I must have overslept or was dreaming, but something was wrong. As I got off the table, I tried to walk, but I felt some extremely hefty weight that prevented my legs from moving. I gave it all my strength to walk further, but I just ended up falling face first.

"Well, that hurt," I said to myself, as I felt a viscous liquid dropping from my nose. "How do I get out of this situation?"

I laid there in the ground, thinking of solutions. I could fight my way through this prison by tightening my muscles and forcing my way out of this. I struggled to stand up but managed to do so. I used my right hand to hold the front of the material and took a deep breath and held it in, tightening my muscles and put my right arm over my left. I breathed out and let go of the jacket and felt a looser jacket. The next thing I did was use my right arm to push it forcefully towards my left shoulder, and then brought that same arm up and over my head. I unbuckled the sleeve buckle with my teeth which freed my hands. I used them to unbuckle the top and bottom buckles and finally took it off. My upper body was free, but not my lower body, so now I have to figure it out.

I bent down and felt what was keeping me from moving, and felt cold steel chains attached to metallic balls. I knew there was a release latch on the clasps that suffocated my calves, so I felt around the clasp to feel a button on the back of the clasp, so I pressed it and it released my right leg. Now the left, and the same story.

"Internet, you saved me once again!" I cheerfully stated. "Now that I am free, I should turn on the light to see where the heck I am." I held my hands up in the air and walked towards the wall. Once I felt a wall, I stretched and put my body against the chilly area and walked along like a penguin who raised their wings up in the air. At a certain point, I felt the odd shape of a switch with my face and turned on the lights. I can finally see what was around me and it was a sight to see…

The chilled walls I felt…They were mirrors. The floor was a bloody mess and there were two angled tables instead of one, and one of the tables had a girl on there, undergoing a slow change of some sorts. Her skin was turning to a slight orange tone like a bandicoot's and her hair started to lusciously grow. I wanted to save her and get her out of here, but she was encircled by the electric gates that were from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. I feel so bad for her, I can't imagine all the pain that she must be enduring. I took a glance at myself and saw how bad I looked; I was badly scratched, it seemed like, as clothes were ripped and blood came from these scratches. The last thing I remembered was being sucked into the TV as I played Crash Bash. Then that got my gears spinning.

"Wait…Am I in Cortex's Castle?!" I thought to myself. I hurried to the door and slowly opened it. It creaked and as I peaked through the space, I saw an empty eerie hallway that was lifeless. Before I left, I turned around and looked at the transforming woman.

"I'm sorry, lady," I quietly apologized. "I wanted to save you but these things are around you and I wish you all well. Please be okay…"  
I first shut the light, walked outside the room, and then shut the light to make it seem like I was still in there. I heard footsteps from the other end of the hallway so I quietly walked the opposite way, where it said "Exit" with an arrow pointing to the left. I turned around the corner and ran to the large brown door. I pushed it open and ran outside, free from the castle. I ran faster and faster away from the castle, looking back to make sure no one was following me. As I turned my head to look forwards again, I saw N. Brio and Cortex stand right in front of me. Brio was holding two beakers full of purple and white liquids and mixed them together to make a disgusting looking green goop. Cortex was laughing while shaking his head. I had nowhere to go so I turned around, expecting to run back to the castle, only to run into the body of Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong. I stumbled to the floor and looked around, as the 4 surrounded me.

"You know," Cortex said. "We just brought in our other test subject, I think her name is Desiree or something, and we brought her into the room that you were in. And when we came back, we found that the room was empty, without you in it. You wretched fool, you do realize that you can not escape, not from the great Cortex."

I jumped up and wanted to punch Cortex, only to be ferociously grabbed by Koala Kong. He held me up in the air and threw me so hard that I ended up hitting something, but I couldn't tell, as I was spinning all over the place. Once again, my vision went blurry again, but this time, I wasn't going unconscious. As I stared up to the stars, I heard footsteps reverberate as they got closer.

"You know," Cortex's voice echoes. "There is one thing I like about you…You are clever. All my subjects never managed to escape from being trapped in a room, except you. Get him up."

Tiny's nails goes through my collar and uses his arm strength to lift me to my feet. Cortex had the beaker of goop in his head, as he looked at it and me.

"This, right here, is a potion…" he said.

"I know it's a potion, you moron," I retorted. Cortex just rolls his eyes.

"This potion is something I developed called Anthronium. It combines the human DNA and an animal's DNA. As a result, it will turn you into that animal, allowing you to possess intelligent abilities and skills based on what the animal is. Drink this whole, and you and the girl will be my leaders for my Cortex Commandos. Refuse, and death awaits you right in the corner."

I stared right at his eyes, to see if he was serious or not, and turns out, he was.

"What do I get if I do accept?" I asked. "Because I want to get back to the real world with the girl." Cortex takes a long time to think about the question, and comes up with an answer.

"Fine, both of you will act as just experiments. You will, unfortunately for me, not be apart of my Cortex Commandos, but just trials. But you have to accept something. That you both will be heavily tested for a week?"

I nodded in agreement, as I did not want to be apart of his team. He handed me the potion and I started to chug it down until every drop went down my throat. I looked on with a smile, happy to get this done and over with. However, I started to feel dizzy. Cortex laughs once again, this time, more sadistic than the last.

"You fool, you will be my leader of the Cortex Commandos, and there is no escape. You are stuck here in this world, there is no going back! And since you decided to be so clever, we gave you a powerful additive that will make you quicker, stronger, and badder than the girl and possibly the rest of my creations. So, be grateful for the new changes, Bob, because say goodbye to your family, and hello to your new team."

I growled at him, angered by his lies, and as Tiny let me go, I tried to charge at him, only to collapse due to the numbness of my legs. I tried to use my upper body strength to crawl to him. God, I just wanted to really beat him up. But now that gave out, making me motionless. I suddenly felt something consume my body and my soul. It took over my body and I acted funny, shaking as if I had a seizure. Was I descending to the depths of hell, or am I going to die and head up to the skies? I'm hoping for the latter, but by the looks of it, it looks like the prior. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my eyes shut. The last thing I heard…Tiny's roar and Cortex and Brio's laughs of evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: As you could tell from the previous chapter, WE'RE BAAAAACK! Yes, it's been a while since we've done anything with this fic, but we're trying to balance writing with our daily lives.**

 **For those who have been patiently waiting, we thank you so much!**

 **This chapter does hint around at a relationship near the end!**

 **Enjoy this chapter, though it may not be amazing like the one before it.**

* * *

(Desi)

 _"What...what was that?"_ I thought, coming to my senses as loud noises filled the room.

I tried to move, only to feel like my entire body has been set on fire. I cried out as restraints came loose and I collapsed to my knees on the floor. I tried to look around, but my vision had become blurrier than before as if I was looking through stained glass. I had to feel my way around, touching something that sent a shock through my hand and my body. I gripped my wrist and felt something...fur that was slowly growing out of my skin, and it didn't feel like it was very thick fur. I felt my face to only feel more fur and that my nose was farther out with a more rounded shape to it, then I felt something in my hair move only to discover I had a pair if animalistic ears sticking out of my head.

"So this isn't a nightmare..." I mumbled, feeling around and trying to avoid getting shocked again. I felt around the floor and nearly gagged when I felt it was wet, then smelled it was blood. "...that's just gross..."

I continued to feel around the bloody floor with my hands until I felt a button, pushing it and sighing in relief when I heard the sound of the electric barriers kick off. I stood and felt around until my hands found my phone on a randomly placed table by the door. I grabbed it as well as my headphones that were still plugged in, placing the device in my pocket and started playing music to calm my nerves.

"I need to find that guy and get him out of here...I just hope I'm not too late..." I said in a half-whisper, trying not to be heard.

"Stop! Do not move!" yelled a metallic voice out of nowhere, then I was grabbed by a guardbot. "Experiment Desiree, you shall not escape. Master Cortex has ordered us to keep y-"

I shoved my elbow into the robot's face which shattered it, but also cut me pretty badly. Sparks jumped and singed parts of my fur and what skin I had left as I wiggled away from the broken bot. As it fell to the ground, there were two more right behind it. Not sure if I could handle anymore, I turned and ran...right into a wall. Shaking off the headache I received, I kept running. I was relying on my ears to get around, especially seeing as my vision wasn't getting any better. I kept hearing noises from different areas, feeling myself run passed others...it was hard to tell exactly what was happening. I stopped to catch my breath after running for a while. Once I started to find my way out again, I ran into someone...or someTHING...

"Oh, uh...excuse me..." I tried to slip around whoever or whatever it was, but they just grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground.

I kicked and struggled to breathe, trying to get the stranger to loosen their grip. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the window and I lost my breath as I was submerged in water.

...

 _I suddenly feel...sunlight? Am I out of the water? Am I dead?_

I tried opening my eyes, barely managing to do so, and looked around but was blinded by the sun. A floating shadow blocked out the brightness and I could barely make out a voice telling someone to carry me. I tried shaking my head to say no, but I was soon picked up off the sand and was being carried somewhere. I could feel myself barely breathing, shivering from being completely soaked with water. Whoever was carrying me flinched slightly as I tried to nuzzle myself closer to them, or him, by the feel of his body.

"...I'm...c-cold..." I managed to speak in a hoarse voice, coughing up a bit of water.

More talking that I couldn't understand due to everything sounding like static, but whatever was said made whoever was carrying me walk faster. I then could make out the sound of a door opening, then footsteps rushing along a wooden floor before I was put down in front of a heat source that looked like a small fireplace from what my blurry eyes could see. I was surprisingly able to sit up on my own, sighing in relief as I felt myself starting to heat up and my fur begin to dry. I could feel the presence of others and immediately started shaking nervously, especially since my phone and headphones got destroyed when I was tossed out of that window...without my music, I was highly prone to panic attacks unless I was able to calm myself down first.

"P-please...don't s-stand so close to m-me..." I stumbled over my words, curling up to where I was hugging my knees and shaking more.

"You three go wait outside, I'll see if I can calm her down." said a voice, one that was familiar and actually clear.

I heard footsteps and a door closing, then the voice began talking again. "You don't have to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

"How can I be sure of that?" I asked in a sort of squeaky voice, still on edge and very nervous.

The source of the voice was in front of me, causing me to strain my eyes to see better. When I could finally make out a clearer outline of who I was talking to, my eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Aku Aku? Is it really you?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"It is, but how do you know my name?"

"It's a long story...you see...my name is Desiree and it all started when I started playing a game..." I then explained about the games and how the games allowed me to be familiar with all the other characters as well and I explained how Cortex pulled me into this world through one of the games. "...and now I'm...some sort of animal and I'm practically blind...and he has someone else from my world, too, but I don't know if the other person escaped or even lived through the changes from the Anthronium."

"She's lucky to be alive..." I heard someone say from outside.

"I heard that!" I snapped, looking towards the doorway. Once it was quiet again, I turned my attention back to Aku. "What am I now, anyway?"

"You're a bandicoot, Desiree. A strangely colored one at that."

I was about to speak again when someone put something in my hands. "Uh...what's this?"

"Those are goggles. I found your glasses and put the lenses in an old pair of goggles so you'd be able to actually see." Coco answered before I heard her leave again, not getting the chance to thank her.

I decided to try and follow her, goggles in hand, and I ended up tripping out of the door and faceplanting into the sand due to blind clumsiness. I heard giggling before I could make out the silhouette of a hand offering to help me up. I hesitantly accepted the hand, my thin furred palm touched cool metal and I was gently pulled to my feet. I stood there, staring at the blurred outline of my childhood crush and I was hoping my fur was dark enough to hide the fact that I was blushing.

Our hands separated as Aku Aku came outside and got our attention, then had me explain to the others what I had told him.

"...so...I may need some help with rescuing the other person that was kidnapped. Hopefully he's still alive..."

When nobody said anything in response to what I had said, I simply sighed and turned away from them. I put on the goggles that Coco gave me and lowered them onto my eyes so I could see, then started to walk away. I was a few steps into the jungle when Crunch grabbed me by the wrist, causing me to turn and look at him.

"You can't go."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I just pulled you out of the water, you need to stay with us and recover."

I took in a breath, then sighed. "You're right...if I go now, it might not end well."

"Once you're ready to go, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" I could feel myself heating up from embarassment.

He nodded. "Now come on, lets go inside for a while so you can rest."

"Actually, I want to walk around for a while...care to join me?"

Without another word, we went on a walk around the edge of the jungle and along the beach. I stopped to look at my reflection in the water, seeing my new form for the first time. My fur was bright orange, fading to yellowish orange halfway down my arms and then my hands were a faded blonde color. My hair had grown to my waist and had turned almost golden yellow with streaks of bright red, my eyes were practically glowing orange like a new flame. The jacket I had on was torn to shreds, as were my jeans, but my tanktop was surprisingly only ripped around the bottom to where it was up to my chest. The goggles I was wearing were a bronze color with regular clear glasses lenses, allowing me to see perfectly. I noticed that we were the only two outside, so we ended up walking some more.

"You know...I've had a crush on you for a long time." I said in a half-whisper.

"Really? Why me?"

"I...I just find myself attracted to you..." I sit down under a tree, hugging my knees against my chest and buried my face in my arms.

We both just remained in silence for a while until I stood back up and started walking, until my wrist was grabbed again...then my hand was being held as we began walking together.

As we approached the house, Coco noticed us holding hands and quickly ran inside as if she thought something had happened. She came back out with Aku following, and he didn't look too happy.

"Whatever she said, we didn't do anything!" I held both hands up in front of me.

"Inside. Now." was all Aku needed to say for the three of us to rush inside.

Us girls were seperated from the guys and were told to go to bed. I couldn't sleep, especially knowing that I would be here for a while. I just hoped the other guy thay was captured was safe.

...

A week went by and I had started to get close to everyone. I had borrowed some clothes from Coco, she said she never wore them anyway and said I could just keep them since mine were destroyed. I kept my old deep blue tanktop, fixing it to where it was a halter-top that showed from the bottom of my ribcage to my waistline. It went well with the dark jeans and dark blue shoes that were given to me.

It was when I went on a morning run when things started changing. I stood outside the house, with my newly fixed phone and headphones adjusted to my new form blasting music from them as I was getting ready for my hour-long run. I stretched and got into a crouched starting stance when I saw a familiar pair of boots in the corner of my eye.

"Coming with me this time?" I grinned.

"If you'll let me."

"Try to keep up." I teased, taking off in the blink of an eye.

The next thing I knew, I was halfway across the beach and the sand that I had been running on was burnt black. I adjusted my goggles on my eyes and touched the black sand. It wasn't hot, but it was warm to the touch. I picked up a handful and held it, watching as it burst into flames that quickly disappeared and leaving a pile of ashes in my hand.p

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah, you did...and you left me behind again."

I rolled my eyes. "Try not to run in boots, I learned that the hard way..."

"The old military training class story, I know...you tried to run during practice and the whole team was in uniform, then you nearly fell and you messed up your ankle..."

I simply crossed my arms, unamused. "You love hearing me tell those stories and you know it."

"You're just clumsy."

"Am not!" I felt my hands heat up, gasping as I saw they were literally on fire. I shook my hands and the flames easily disappeared.

"We better go tell Aku..."

"I already know." Aku said as he appeared between us. "Desiree, today's the day you need to go to Cortex Castle. Something isn't right and I fear it has something to do with you and the remaining captive."

"I'll leave now. It's a three day walk from here and I-"

"I'm coming with you." Crunch said as he strted walking with me.

Aku didn't seem to approve, but allowed us to go together anyway.

...

The more we walked together, the stronger our bond got. We would stop a few times each day to rest or...do something else that would be highly disapproved of. We were practically holdin each other as we finally made it to Cortex Castle on the third day.

"It's about time we made it here." I said walking ahead of my new love, who walked a few steps behind me.

"Just don't do anything to get yourself hurt."

"That's not really an option now, is it?" I huffed, walking closer to the castle doors.

Cortex's voice then boomed over a loudspeaker on the outside of the castle. "Ah, Desiree...you came back. And you brought a friend, how...lovely..."

I growled and let my inner flames cover my hands, it was obvious that Cortex couldn't really see us clearly. "Where's the other captive?"

I heard Cortex laugh before he answered me. "Oh, he's here...come find him if you dare, Desiree."

"Desiree is gone!" I yelled, burning down the castle doors. I stepped into the castle, running my flaming hands along the walls as I whispered. "It's Cinder now..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, FlaminDead once again, and I just want to say, thank you guys so much for all of your continued support! undeadArtist666 was mentioning to me how this fic was getting rave reads and reviews, so I decided that I should upload a chapter before I get bombarded with university stuff, hehe. Picking up from the last chapter, this chapter will be about the events just briefly before and during Cinder's invasion. Happy reading!**

* * *

Clock ticking.

Machines buzzing.

The keys of a keyboard click-clacking, pressed down on with every hit.

I open my eyes and long around the room to find myself in a corner of the room right by the window side. In the front of me was a shelf of books, weapons, and labelled potions. I couldn't necessarily tell what each potion were, but I did notice that same potion I drunk was there. Anthronium. I recalled how Cortex described it to me; a potion that mixes up my human DNA and an animal's DNA, and I would be that animal. I looked at my hands, only to find my ashy, tanned hands. I was confused…Shouldn't I be an animal, like a crocodile or a gorilla? My legs weren't undergoing any change as well, so I found this peculiar. Did the potion not work or something? Am I immune to it? Did the mad man fail with another one of his experiments? I internally giggle, but externally smirk, in relation to the thoughts of Cortex's failures, but remained mute. I had to locate where the buzz of the machines and where the sounds of a keyboard clicking stemmed from, so I looked to my left.

At my left, I saw N. Gin and Cortex working alongside each other to compute some type of function. They were discussing about it, but irrelevant to the case of the Anthronium. Who in the world knows what these two fools are up to! I stretched my body and noticed that I wasn't strapped in. Obviously, I wanted to escape or try to find that girl, but I was worried by the power of Cortex, as he is accompanied by an army full of imbeciles. I have this strange feeling that the antagonist himself was toying with me…Maybe I'm not an experiment, but deliberately an assistant for his lab work. I had so many questions that I had to ask him, especially since he is like, my favourite character of the franchise. He knew exactly what he was doing and what he did, and I needed some justification from his tongue. The nighttime breeze cools the room, setting the place as 'chilling', both figuratively and literally. I shivered, getting extreme goosebumps. My arm hairs stuck up, frozen in fear, and probably was like a metaphor…in other words, it could be my signal that bad things were to come from whatever this is.

I coughed out loud to get his eyes looking toward me. Cortex turned around and was delighted to not only escape from his limbo of distractions, but to see that I have woken from my unconsciousness.

"N. Gin, look, look!" Cortex exclaims. "The kid is alive!" N. Gin jerked his head around at about 90 degrees to look to me. He screams in excitement, rushing over to the other side of the room and started to set up some machine that has an attached arm that uses infrared light rays to scan my body, kind of like a LaserJet scanner. How do I know this? Because it literally says, in big letters on a piece of paper attached on the wall, the following:

'The Human Scanner! Scan your body to check for any diseases or faulty errors in you. Uses IR-BARM: Infrared Ray-Based Arm to scan you like a LaserJet scanner printer.'

"We must diagnose him to see if there are any side effects and adversities, as well as the strength of said side effects," N. Gin said. I was confused as to what was happening. Why are they so relieved to see me…wake up?

"Hey, can you explain to me why the surprised faces…?" I asked. I was indeed curious. Out of nowhere, heat started to warm up the room. I wasn't positive if it was the machine or something like a heater that caused this, so I looked around once again. For some reason, my vision was a bit hazy, but I guess that's because I just woke up, although I did see red and black smoke around a floating mask, with bones hanging out from the sides and right across the top of the mask. In the shape of a lightning bolt that was flipped on its axis so that it ran from a side of the top to the other, it lit, just as shiny as gold. When I heard the voice, I recognized who it was...Well, I knew it was him, considering how I described him through my lazy eyes, but it got confirmed by his deep, bulbous voice.

"I am thoroughly impressed, Cortex. I thought you had failed me for the 10th time."

"I knew you would like this, Uka Uka," Cortex responded. "N. Gin, can you explain to the subject about why we are surprised as you are testing him?" N. Gin nodded in head extremely fast as he finalized the setup. Cortex walked me to the machine and laid me on it. N. Gin started to type on his keyboard some commands to ensure the machine operates correctly and accurately.

"So you must be wondering why we are all surprised," N. Gin begun. "When you drank the Anthronium, we all believed that you wouldn't have lost consciousness or lost control of your body. It's been weeks since you tried to break out. You might have heard Cortex and Brio laughing as you started to lost consciousness, but that's actually a side effect of the potion: hearing voices. How do we know about this? Well, the diagnose machine detects all the side effects. Plus, we experimented on a rat before applying it on humans and as it gained speech, it told us that they heard voices."

"Besides hearing voices, what other side effects do I have?" I asked. I still found everything strange.

"Well…" N. Gin answered back, with slight abnormality in his speech. As if his normal, slinky robotic voice kept reverting to his human-like voice. "You will undergo a lot of physical and mental changes. You are larger, will be developing a split personality, kind of like a Jekyll and Hyde personality. You have headaches, trouble sleeping, and more likely to be angry and aggressive than happy and having fun. And based on what the machine says, you are okay to go! You know, there is something I need to show you, kid. Follow me." He opens up the latches and helps me get up. As Cortex, Uka Uka, and the rest of the evil squadron are conversing, I followed N. Gin across a hallway towards a room with a large dark red door that looked like blood. N. Gin used his key to open the door and slowly opened it. He and I went in and he turned on the light, to reveal a large room with nothing but glass pods, couches, and portraits of the villains hung up on the wall.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I believe I should prepare for a lot of things," he answered. "Like how we operate, what you should wear, and other pertaining issues." He walked to a corner of a room and pressed a large red button. The glass pods turned into shaded Plexiglas and after a certain while, it revealed outfits that certainly looked perfect for a villain. Why didn't Cortex use these costumes? They looked epic…But I obviously wanted to leave!

"I've only met you, and I only ever told this story to Dr. Cortex, but because you are just like me, you deserve to know," N. Gin said.

"Like you?" I wondered.

"Human," N. Gin answered back. "You are human. You might be questioning…the rocket in my head, the robotic voice, my reasons for being evil. Here we go. Before the rocket was lodged into my head, I was Nemeth Graves, working as an engineering physicist in the military defense industry in Switzerland. I had such a passion for engines and robotics, and I had been considered one of the greatest in the field, as I prevented wars and protected the country. Unfortunately, in 1996, the government trusted us so much that they started to cut our budget, thinking that we did so much for the country already and we didn't need the money, so jobs were lost and we lost many of the accessibility to the equipment. My brother, 4 other employees, and I were left in the defense military. We were tasked to build aircraft that shot out missiles that had different properties like fire-fueled or explosives inserted. One of the missiles malfunctioned horribly, which caused a huge explosion in the building and the building just got obliterated. I survived, but the others did not. Dr. Cortex, who I went to school with and my best friend at the time, was across the world and rushed to see if I was still alive. He rescued me, but he noticed that a missile was driven into my head. He took me to his laboratory in Australia, which is where we are right now, and he and Brio performed surgical operations on me, where they realized that I needed a robotic that allowed me to live…otherwise, I would have died. So they wired and bolted down a metallic plate onto my face, and inserted a robotic eye, as I had lost sight on my eye. They figured that since I was already a part-cyborg, I should have cyborg-like features, like the voice and whatnot. I tried to stray away from the evil side that my parents forced me to go to and Cortex persuaded me to join, because I realized how dangerous it was. But the rocket was too deep into my neocortex that it affected my personality, my emotions, and it just changed me. I lose control, and I wish I could control how I am, but it made me angrier and hungrier to be more evil. I started to gain a love for that and still kept my passion for robots and engines. And well, that's my story…Anyways, let me explain the stuff that you need to know!"

I kind of got worried for myself, as my fate really lies at hand. I might succumb to evil…But I did feel extremely bad for N. Gin. I kept quiet and kept listening.  
"First, you have to listen to Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka. Otherwise, expect death. Second, I figure you need to know about your abilities…"

"Actually, let me explain it to you," Cortex said, out of nowhere. "That Anthronium was the strongest formula Brio and I ever formulated. That girl, Desi, had the bandicoot DNA. And you might be wondering what DNA you got…You didn't." I looked at N. Gin, who looked shocked and confused as I was. What did Cortex mean?

"You see, you still have the chance to be an animal. However, instead of mixing an animal's DNA and your human DNA, I used a special serum that was specifically coded. You would put your imagination to the test, as you have the ability to metamorph into ANY animal of your choice. You can even, at times, be a combination of two or more animals." I was alerted, jaw dropped to the floor. How is this even possible? I mean, it's been a dream of mine to form into any animal, but this actually can happen?

"Well, how can I morph into an animal?" I questioned. Cortex smiled, and it didn't look nice.

"You just have to trust your evil instincts," he answered back. "The more times you morph, the deeper your affection for evil will fall, which can result in a permanent, burning passion. Stage 1 of the transformation is the ingestion, and now you are in Stage 2 of the transformation: the beginning of the ascend. You would have to be triggered by a statement that angers you."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, you can't do this! Please stop, Cortex!" I wasn't in anger, but pleaded. I am starting to get unhappy.

"Why not, N. Turn?" Cortex verbally bullied. "Don't you want to be a leader? Or do you want your loved ones to end up being hurt? Like your dad…brother…and your girlfriend." I started to get infuriated. I wanted to beat the holy hell out of him. He chuckled, happy that I am starting to get angry, but I didn't care. He was being a maniacal genius.

"Ouuu, look at who is angry. Well, how do you feel if I didn't let you go back to your home? That you are stuck here with me and that all I did was more experiments on you!"

I belted out a yell, so much pain and anger supporting the scream. I started to hear a lot of voices, distorted and unidentifiable, but there was one I could distinguish the best. A deep, sinister one. I shut my eyes and all I saw was a white room with nothing but dead air.

"Hello, Bob. This is the Other Bob, and welcome to the new world."

I tried to speak to this voice, but I was muted. I lost all power in myself, losing my freedom, my control, everything! Goddammit!

"I am about to take over your body. You do not know how powerful you are, and you aren't using your body to your advantage, so I might as well show you. You will be stuck here in the 'sunken place', where you will be rejuvenated with a fresher mind to the liking of Dr. Cortex. Until you start to love the powers of evil, you will continue to transverse to reality and the sunken place as you get angry and all that good stuff. You will stay here until Cortex uses his ray gun on the 'Revive' Setting, which makes me disappear and you go back to reality. Heh! I don't even want to mention more stuff about this 'transformation'! I'm just going to the real world and be evil, while you stay here and watch what I do as you learn to be more evil!"

The voice crazily laughs and it gets quieter, signifying that it has went to the real world, to take over my body. Dr. Cortex and Brio are insane! They don't realize that they can create monsters with this potion. It's like I signed a deal with the devil, but it's not me who is doing it; it's my demon. I hear a loud screech and it pierces my ears, leaving me to writhe in pain. How do I get out of this predicament? I wish that girl saves me somehow… I close my eyes and let myself to sleep, as I just do not want to experience or see what was to happen. Plus, that screech really gave me a massive headache…

 **Evil Bob's POV**

Well, well, well. The angel has left me a good body to use! The demon is really here to take over the world. I opened my eyes and snickered. I saw the beautiful sights of Cortex and shook his hand.

"It is I, N. Turn!" I yelled out. It felt good to now reveal myself to the world. There is no need of good people in the world anymore, and I am able to take over! I noticed N. Gin mortified at the results, and growled at him, who covered himself before he was attacked.

"Great, great," Cortex replied. "Let's test your abilities…How about becoming a tiger like Tiny?"

"You got it, Master," I said in response. I quickly thought of a large tiger that was muscular all around, in the legs, the arms, and the abdomen. My skin turned light grey, my muscles started to increase in mass and my clothes started to rip apart, leaving behind only my underwear. I looked myself at a mirror in the room and saw that I looked identical to Tiny Tiger from his early days, except I had stripes all over my body and my pupils were red. I smiled and noticed the large fangs I had. Wow, who can ever stop me the great N. Turn?!

"Looking good," Cortex said in glee. "Here, you are wearing this." He handed me black Velcro shorts with a red letter N on the bottom right pant. I slid my legs into the holes and wore the shorts.

"Feels good to be evil, Cortex," I said. The doors opened once again and I looked behind me, to see the group of villains cheering with happiness, knowing that the bandicoots' demise is about to approach. All of a sudden, Cortex heard a Lab Assistant yelling from a distance.

"Master, master! Intruder approaching! Two bandicoots!"

"Oh, look, Desiree came with a friend," Cortex said as he laughed. "Follow me, N. Turn," I followed Cortex to the Great Hall, which led us to a room of space. Cortex spoke to this lady for quite some time and I got bored, but liked the idea of trying to fight back against a female bandicoot. I can use this morphing power for the better! I then smelled smoke and heard her mention to Cortex the following:

"Desiree is gone! It's Cinder now…"

"She burned my doors!" Cortex exclaimed. He then turned to me and put his hands on me. "You know what to do, right?" I nodded in agreement. "You do whatever it takes to finish them off." He smiled, crossed his arms and waited for the two to come.

"I'm very excited," I said, as I thought of a gorilla and formed into one. Larger and hairier than the tiger, but just as fierce. "She doesn't know what's coming…Beware the wrath of Cortex and the fury of !" I cackled, knowing that this superior evil will prevail in this battle…and in the war that will ensue.

* * *

 **Well, I should end it off here. I really wanted to write more, but undeadArtist666 knows how to take it from here, lol. Plus, this would have been a much longer chapter if I did so, so I decided to keep it short and simple. She knows how this fight will go down, and trust me, my character is not going to be overkill. I do want to mention, I did get some inspirations from a certain movie and a certain comic character. If you guys take a guess at what I took inspiration from, you get a virtual high-five and cookie 😊 Anyways, I think that's all from me. Until then, I will see you in a bit!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T WORRY, NOBODY DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I tried my best to do a mini fight scene, so hopefully this chapter turned out good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Desi/Cinder)

Minions and villains were scrambling around the hallways as they tried to escape the flames I was causing. Smoke filled the air, my glowing orange eyes piercing through the grey veil and scaring off any of the smaller minions that got close to me. I froze in the hallway when I heard a roar come from Tiny, followed by what sounded like a wall being knocked down, then the loudspeaker came on.

"You've got some nerve coming in here and causing all this chaos..." Cortex's annoying voice echoed through the hall as it came from a speaker right above my head.

"YOU did this to me! Now I'm taking the other captive from you so we can reverse this...and find our way home!" I yelled, the flames surrounding my hands burned brighter and more intense with my growing rage.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to get him to come with you now." the villain laughed.

"Where is he?!"

"Closer than you think..."

I heard the loudspeaker kick off right before I was tackled into a room, a gorilla held me against the wall and looked right into my eyes.

"Hello, traitor~ I'm glad Tiny was ordered to take your little boyfriend out of the way, now we can see which of us is the superior experiment in this situation." He spoke with a low growl, my eyes widening.

"Is this what he did to you?" I asked, squirming to try and get him to let go.

"Oh, this? I can do a lot more~"

I was tossed aside, the flames on my hands going out as I tried to force myself up. Once I was upright, I watched as the gorilla turned to a large snake, then it came after me. As soon as it was close enough, I kicked its mouth shut which made him bite his tongue.

"You need to snap out of it! This isn't who you are!" I said sternly, standing and adjusting my goggles so they weren't crooked.

"How would you know that? The man that was brought here has been replaced by me! The incredibly dangerous N Turn!" he laughed menacingly as he turned from a snake to a crocodile.

I rolled out of the way to dodge a bite from the massive jaws, coughing as smoke began to fill the room. Getting an idea, I reached for my phone and turned on one of my favorite songs to train to: Tendencies by Hollywood Undead. I put my headphones on and rolled out of the way of another bite attack, taking a crouched stance as I actually felt myself change slightly. My arms and legs caught fire, dark colored claws came from my hands, my flame colored hair turned to actual fire, and my vision turned everything an orange color.

"Let's finish this..." I growled, but as I spoke my voice sounded like it had two different tones speaking at the same time.

"Agreed."

N Turn became a lion and roared as we charged at each other, his size giving him the advantage as he pinned me to the ground. I grabbed his face with my hands, the heat making him flinch away which caused him to let me go.

"I don't want to hurt you...I came here to save you..." I breathed, the room around us was filled with flames and smoke.

"Save me? SAVE ME?! WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE SAVED?!" N Turn roared, still in the form of a lion.

"You have a family back in our world, right? Don't you think they want you home?" I asked, getting a bit dizzy from all the smoke.

"...mmhmm..." N Turn growled, but not in an evil way...like he was in thought.

"I don't have anyone, but YOU do..."

There was a sudden sound of something breaking, wood snapping...then the ceiling started to cave in. I went back to my normal bandicoot form and looked as N Turn disappeared under a pile of burning wood...then I screamed as a large part of the ceiling collapsed on me. My goggles got knocked off and I couldn't see, the battery in my phone died which meant no more music...so I began to go into panic mode.

It felt like hours before I felt a familiar pair of mismatched hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me out from under the wreckage and hold me close.

"Took you long enough..." I coughed.

"Sorry, it took a while to look through the mess. Where's the person you came here for?"

"I don't know...he's probably under some burnt wood...but he wasn't himself. I don't know what they did to him, but I think I started to change his mind...I just hope he's ok..."


End file.
